random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:PixelMiette/OC Diversity Meme
i saw this on dA and thought it looked interesting to do... so here we are. Gender and Relationship You have an OC that is... (X) Male (not enough males, but I have some) (X) Female (most of my characters are girls) ( ) Intersex (X) Non-binary or genderqueer ( ) Genderfluid (X) Transgender (X) Heterosexual (only ONE) (X) Bisexual (X) Gay/lesbian ( ) Polysexual ( ) Pansexual ( ) Asexual ( ) Demisexual ( ) Aromantic ( ) Swinging ( ) Polyamorous (X) Single (X) Secretly in love (X) Mutually in love ( ) Engaged ( ) Married ( ) Divorced ( ) Widowed ( ) In a civil partnership (idk what that means oof) (X) In an open relationship ( ) In a poly relationship TOTAL: 11 Race and Ethnicity You have an OC who is... (X) Black (X) Caucasian (X) Latinx (X) Asian ( ) Middle Eastern ( ) Native American (X) Mixed race ( ) Another race or ethnicity, really existing or of your own creation TOTAL: 5 Religion You have an OC that is... ( ) Christian (X) Jewish (Maya!) ( ) Hindu ( ) Buddhist ( ) Islamic ( ) Pagan/Wiccan/Animist ( ) Satanist () Agnostic ( ) Atheist ( ) Of another religion, really existing or of your own creation TOTAL: 1 Illnesses and Disabilities You have an OC with... ( ) Cancer ( ) HIV/AIDS ( ) Diabetes ( ) Depression (X) Anxiety ( ) Bi-polar disorder or bi-polar depression ( ) Schizophrenia ( ) PTSD ( ) Self-harming habits or tendencies, or suicidal tendencies ( ) Alcoholism ( ) Drug addiction (X) Asperger's, Autism, or another form of ASD (X) ADHD/ADD ( ) Down's Syndrome ( ) Infertility issues (X) Allergies ( ) Insomnia ( ) Somnambulism (X) A missing limb, multiple missing limbs, or prosthetics ( ) Blindness or a missing eye ( ) Deafness ( ) The inability to speak ( ) Confinement to a wheelchair or paralyzed ( ) Respiratory disease ( ) Another illness or disability, really existing or of your own creation TOTAL: 5 Location You have an OC from... (X) North America (X) Central America (X) South America (X) Сontinental Europe ( ) The British Isles ( ) The Middle East ( ) Africa (X) Asia (X) Australia/New Zealand ( ) Antarctica ( ) Another dimension, realm, planet, or place, really existing or of your own creation TOTAL: 6 Appearance and abilities You have an OC with... (X) Glasses (X) Freckles or visible birthmarks (X) Scars or burns ( ) Tattoo/brand/stigman ( )Earrings/Piercings ( ) Other body modifications ( ) Hair dyed, bleached or turned into dreads ( ) Missing or crooked teeth or a gap ( ) Fangs ( ) Wings and/or horns ( ) A tail or tails ( ) Fins or gills ( ) Scales ( ) Feathers ( ) Fur ( ) Armor ( ) Intangible body ( ) Magical powers or supernatural abilities TOTAL: 3 Add all those things up and that's our total out of 100 31/100% i think. rip me this was actually really tedious to add up. Category:Blog posts